


Friends of My Friends, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e09 The Short List, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Having a little adventure was trying to date and be Deputy Communications Director.  Maybe Sam was in over his head.





	Friends of My Friends, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

She told him that six different outfits had been experimented with before she settled. For once in his life, he was glad to be late. Then again, watching her dress and undress many times held its own allure. Sam shook his head and damned himself for being late. There was an accident; traffic was being detoured and rerouted…as if DC didn’t have enough problems. Add to that fierce weather change in the capital. The winds kicked up, and a steady rain fell. Tish talked to him from her bedroom. Sam stood in the kitchen drinking the coffee she made; he could hear her better from there.

“I was so glad to see you guys picked Mendoza. I heard a rumor from a guy I know that it was going to be Harrison and I was mortified. We definitely do not need another Ivy League WASP on the bench…no offense Sparky.”

“None taken. I agree with you that the face of the Court should reflect that of America.”

“Exactly. I told my friend that Leo McGarry is not going to let it be Harrison.”

“Leo is not the President, Tish.”

“No, but he is his top advisor. Not to mention that this dance is not new to him…he’s old school. Was Harrison on the short list?”

“Yeah.”

“I figured. Those humps over at the Post just knew it would be him. Man, I would love to be the one spoon feeding their crow.”

“Forget spoon feeding; come out here and let me see you. What are you doing in there, annexing Puerto Rico?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t make me come in there.” Sam replied, laughing.

“That would be tons of fun.”

“Atisha!”

Tish came out as he was rinsing his coffee cup. She definitely approved of his outfit. In crisp black slacks and a black dress shirt with no tie, Sam was going for the 21st century Johnny Cash look. She wondered if she ever told him how much she loved Johnny. Well, they’d been dating almost four months; he had to know by now.

“You look hot.” She said, pulling him into a hug and kiss.

“I was going for the Man in Black. How did I do?”

“Excellent. I love the Man in Black.”

“I know. Now let me get a good look for you…holy smokes.”

Tish wore a red and black kilt that filled Sam’s head with a barrage of naughty schoolgirl fantasies. Her black long-sleeved sweater had a v-neck and clung to her breasts. She finished off the outfit with thick black tights and motorcycle boots.

“I figured since we were going back to the 80s I would wear something I wore a lot at the time. This kilt got a lot of action.”

“I bet.”

They kissed again and Sam relished the way she tasted. Tonight was Callie Carlton’s 30th birthday and she was taking up Platinum’s VIP Room for an homage to her youth. This would be the first time the couple did anything with the friends. Sam was more nervous than ever, but he thought he did a pretty good job of keeping that secret. He even escorted Tish on Tuesday evening when she went out to buy Callie’s gift. He found out that the women grew close at Northwestern but had actually known each other since Georgetown Day School. Tonight he would be surrounded by people who knew each other for over a decade. They would either completely ignore him or talk to him as if he was his job.

“Did you bring the gift?” Tish asked, grabbing her coat from the closet.

Sam held up the gift bag. They finally settled on the CKOne gift set…it was Callie’s favorite scent.

“Good, we better get going. Are you OK Sparky?”

They left the apartment, walking down the hall and out into the cold Washington night. It had to be above freezing to rain but Sam didn’t think it was above 40. He held the umbrella over her as he hailed a cab.

“I'm fine. Just a little nervous about meeting your friends.”

“Don’t worry. Callie and I only travel in a few circles together; I won't know everyone there either. Anyway, you'll be the one getting most of my attention.”

They held hands in the cab, Tish cuddled close to him. He smelled her, realizing he didn’t know what her favorite scent was. Every woman had one, right?

“Tish?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you wear? You always smell so good.”

“Tommy Girl, since the day it hit the market. I don’t know how I feel about Mr. Hilfiger but I love the perfume. I used to wear Love’s Baby Soft when I was younger.”

“I love it.”

“Thanks.”

It was another busy night outside of Platinum. The cold wind and rain did not deter the club hopping set, out in droves. They wore their chicest outfits hoping for the privilege of being allowed inside the doors. Sam and Tish bypassed the velvet rope hysteria, giving their name to a bouncer and being let in. It was loud inside; Sam’s ears rang after a few minutes. Tish hugged and kissed a few people she recognized on the way up to the VIP lounge. She introduced Sam as her boyfriend and that made him smile.

Surprisingly, Callie’s party turned out to be low key, nothing like the guest of honor herself. There were about 40 people there and a local DJ spun 80s tunes and remixes. At the bar there were more kisses and Sam probably shook more hands than the Duke of York. The birthday girl was not there yet…Callie was determined to make a grand entrance.

“I swear Callie will be late for her own funeral.” Amanda Sherwood rolled her eyes as she plopped down next to Sam. “Hello there.”

“Hi.”

“I'm Mandy.”

“Sam.”

“Very nice to meet you.”

Sam may not have been an expert on the opposite sex but he knew the voice and body language of on the prowl. Smiling, he moved away from her a bit. He scanned the crowd for Tish but couldn’t make her out. There were plenty of people between where he sat and the bar; no doubt she had been stopped for conversation. Sam busied himself with the mini duck enchiladas and hot mustard in front of him.

“I don’t recognize you Sam. How do you know Callie?”

“Through my girlfriend.” He replied.

“Oh. Who are you seeing?”

“Tish McTiernan.”

“Tish, no way! She is a gold mine.”

Sam was not sure if that was a compliment but he nodded, smiling. His smile remained as Tish finally made her way back to him. She handed him a Coors Light.

“Sorry that took so long…it got crazy up there. Hey Mandy.”

“Hey. I was just trying to pick this hottie up until I found out he was yours. Good job sweetie.”

“And a complete fluke.” Tish replied. “We met at a party because he was stood up.”

“Its true.” Sam added.

“I'm jealous. Call me if you dump him.” She stood up.

“I will.”

“Please don’t call her if you dump me.” Sam whispered when Amanda walked away. “She scares me.”

“As well she should.”

Callie finally arrived and the place erupted in a chorus of Happy Birthday. Sam just watched as the music got louder and the dance floor filled. Prince, Pat Benatar, Crowded House, The Cult…Sam smiled, thinking fondly of his teenage years in Southern California. Smoke filled the room and some of the dancing turned provocative, though it was all in fun. The Deputy Communications Director had two left feet that kept him off the dance floor but he encouraged Tish to get out there. He loved watching her strut to Flashdance and get freaky to Kiss. He talked to some people, drank another beer, and was introduced to the guest of honor.

“Happy Birthday.”

“You don’t like to dance?” Callie asked.

“I'm just not good at it.”

“You're a white guy, did you really expect to be?” Callie laughed at her own joke. “You get out there, shake your ass and have a good time.”

“I could try.”

“You should. Tish loves to dance and it doesn’t look good, you on the fringes. Men will think she’s available.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“So what do you do for fun?”

“Work keeps me pretty busy right now.”

“Hmm.”

Sam didn’t like the way that sounded but before he could press her for more, Callie excused herself. It was liked being beat up and left out on the street. Sam felt winded but hadn't done a thing. Tish, sweaty and exhilarated from her dance floor adventures, eventually dragged him out there. The DJ slowed it down, playing Keep on Loving You at Callie’s request.

“Does it bother you that I don’t dance?” Sam asked.

“What?”

“I don’t dance. Does that bother you?”

“Mmm, a little bit. You don’t have to be great at everything you do, in fact sometimes its better not to be. Dancing is just another way to express yourself…feel alive. Good or bad is not a word I would even associate with the activity. If the music is in your soul, let it out. I believe you feel the same way about words.”

“I sing in the shower.” He replied. “Every morning.”

“I know. Dancing is the same thing. It doesn’t seem to bother you that you are about an octave and a half off of Rod Stewart when you sing Do You Think I'm Sexy.”

“No one has to hear me.” Sam reasoned.

“There is that. Stop talking and hold me.”

Sam held her closer, swaying to the music. He really didn’t have a lick of rhythm. Staying off the dance floor didn’t just save face for him; it would probably save someone’s life. Later, over another beer crunched on one of the loungers Sam was roped into singing a loud, off key rendition of Angel of the Morning. It was Callie’s favorite song and for the first time in his life he was not embarrassed about knowing all the lyrics.

Tish bounced on his lap through Take on Me and The Warrior and they had a few very public displays of affection before succumbing to political conversation. It went on for 15 minutes before someone found a segway to sex…to which Sam was grateful. He did not intend to talk about sex; he just didn’t want to talk politics anymore. It got around the party that he worked in the White House. Most of the attendees had no idea who he was…they hated politics. They were more likely to watch MTV or E than CNN. The few that did made it their business not to put Sam on the spot. He too deserved his time off the clock.

“Well I think we should get out of here.”

Tish stood from her barstool and so did Sam. He was off to get their coats at coat check.

“So soon?” Callie asked.

“Its only soon for you because you were late. As usual.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They hugged, Tish kissing her cheek and wishing her Happy Birthday.

“I'm really glad you could bring Sam tonight. He um…”

“He’s shy.” Tish cut her off. “Parties aren’t his forte.”

“That’s different for you sweetie.”

“A welcome change. Believe me, once he gets comfortable around you he never shuts up.”

“OK.”

Sam was back with their coats and he wished Callie Happy Birthday. Callie threw her arms around him, kissing him full on the mouth. He was too surprised to fight her off. Tish just laughed, looking at her longtime friend.

“Birthday wish?” she asked.

“Yep. I figured there was enough Sam Seaborn to share just for tonight.”

“Should I be flattered? I'm being passed around like a pair of boots.”

“Now that’s flattering yourself.” Callie said. “Tish never lends out boots.”

They all laughed and said a final goodnight. It was after midnight but it didn’t look like the line outside the club had moved an inch. Tish chatted for a minute with the new bouncer on duty…she had known him since her days of underage clubbing. The rain was now a fine mist and the couple climbed into a waiting cab.

“Are you drunk?” Tish asked.

She was grateful that the cabbie didn’t care if she smoked. He even cracked the window for her and she told Sam to tip him nicely.

“I'm not.” Sam replied. “The word I’d choose is tipsy; buzzed perhaps.”

“I'm pretty drunk. Where were you when I slurped down those Jell-O shots? You should've stopped me.”

“I didn’t even know you did Jell-O shots.”

“Keep an eye on me…I'm crazy.”

Sam laughed as she threw her legs over his. He stroked her thigh, smiling when he realized she was wearing thigh highs. He loved to touch her skin.

“Did you have a good time Spartacus?”

“Yeah.”

“It was a bit of a wild crowd tonight; not the usual suspects I always see. Sometimes it is a blast to let your hair down.”

“Agreed.”

Tish flicked her cigarette out of the window and put her arms around Sam.

“So, Callie made a pass at you.”

“I gotta tell you that I didn’t see that coming. It threw me for a loop.”

“She loves to do that.”

“I’d much rather have you make a pass at me.” Sam said, pulling her closer.

The cab stopped in front of Tish’s apartment. Sam didn’t have a chance to kiss her. He just paid the cabbie and they went inside. She didn’t bother with lights, heading for the bedroom. Sam tripped over his own feet and that sent Tish into a drunken giggling fit. Getting herself together with a few guffaws, she started to undress him.

“I'm sorry I don’t dance.” He murmured as she kissed him.

Tish laughed again, clucking him under his chin. She had him naked and got on her knees.

“I don’t give a shit.”

“Well, I just thought that you might…”

Tish shut him up with her mouth. Sam whimpered, throwing his head back. Running his fingers through her hair, he could only moan and occasionally murmur her name. It was over too quickly for his taste but that was only the appetizer. She was definitely intoxicated but in bed she rode him hard. Sam loved watching her breasts bounce around while she did that. She talked dirty, followed by a little dirty talk of his own, which made her giggle. She moaned when he squeezed her breasts. Sam pulled her down, her breasts pressed on his chest when he climaxed. She cried out before taking his earlobe into her mouth.

“Mmm, Sam.”

“I love when you say that.” he stroked her back as they kissed.

“You may not be able to dance but you’ve definitely have some rhythm.”

He laughed. Tish moved over to the bed and fell asleep quickly. Sam kissed her forehead, listening to the rain for a while before he fell too.

***

“Hey Donna.”

“Hi Sam, what's up?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“What do you need?” the senior assistant thought he looked nervous, maybe even scared, but the days between Thanksgiving and Christmas were turning out to be long. Everyone in the West Wing was weird.

“Can we go to my office please?”

“Oh, I was just going to run out for some lunch. I'm not in the mood for the mess and I need the fresh air.”

“Five minutes, if you don’t mind.”

“OK.”

Donna threw her coat over her arm and walked over to his office. They walked in together, Sam closing the door behind them.

“I promise not to take up too much of your time.”

“It’s not a problem, really.”

“Good. OK.” He took a deep breath. “Do you think I'm boring?”

“What?”

“Boring. You know a drag to be around, a wet sock.”

“I think you mean a wet blanket.”

“Yeah. Do you think I am?”

“No. You're pleasant, intelligent, and easy to talk to. I mean you're not the kind of guy who walks around cracking jokes but you like to laugh and have a good time.”

“How would anyone know that? I'm always here.”

“I'm thinking about the campaign trail.” Donna replied.

“What about someone who did not know me then? How do I prove that I'm cool?”

Aha, so that was the problem. Sam didn’t think he was cool enough for the cosmopolitan Tish McTiernan. Donna had not met the Senator’s daughter yet but she heard about her. From all she heard Tish didn’t sound superficial.

“Sam, if you're worried Tish doesn’t think you're cool why don’t you just ask her?”

“It cannot be that easy.”

“You don’t have to use those exact words. Ask her what she wants to do on your next date. Go out on a limb; have a little adventure.”

Having a little adventure was trying to date and be the Deputy Communications Director. Maybe Sam was in over his head. He sighed.

“So I go out on a limb?” he asked.

“Yeah, leave your comfort zone. Don’t kiss it goodbye in the rearview mirror or anything, but don’t be afraid to try something new. Don’t be afraid to show her the things you like too…you might surprise yourself.”

“Donna, you're a godsend.” He kissed her cheek. “An absolute godsend.”

“Thanks. The sad part is I can't help myself with my own advice. Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

***

“Sorry I have to cancel tonight; we've got a confirmation thing going on for at least the next couple of hours.”

“It’s OK. I'm at my parents’ house so I will settle on their couch with free cable and home cooking. Kimmy made barbecued chicken…she seems to be really good at it.”

“We could do lunch tomorrow.” Sam suggested.

“I’d love to.” He could hear her smile. “Are you sure you're not too busy.”

“I'm sure I want to see you, and everyone deserves a lunch hour. We will stay close to the office. Maybe The Monocle.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“I wish I could be with you tonight Tish.”

“That’s nice to hear. Are you OK?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean are you OK? It’s been almost a week since I've seen you and I want to check in. Are you getting enough sleep?”

“Am I ever? I'm OK, just tired and overworked.”

“Well I have to go to San Francisco on Monday for a few days on a 17 shoot, so I want some of your time this weekend Mr. Seaborn.”

“You got it. I work too many weekends anyway.”

“That’s for sure.” She laughed. “You're sure you're OK.”

“Yeah. I want to do something great this weekend…something we've never done.”

“OK. Like what?”

“I don’t know. We’ll discuss it at lunch tomorrow.”

“Good deal. I’ll see you then.”

“I um…” Sam cleared his throat.

“What? You broke up Sam; what did you say?”

“Nothing. I’ll call you later to say goodnight.”

“OK. Bye Sam.”

“Bye.”

He hung up and saw that his hands were sweating. Whoa, was he going to say he loved her just then? It had barely been four months. However, Sam could not remember a better four months of his life. Still, he had to maintain his rationality here or his precarious balancing act would be shot to hell. He had yet to meet her parents. What if they didn’t like him? And he really had no desire for a Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner like moment at the Seaborns. His mother didn’t even know he was seeing anyone. To be honest, he was afraid of his family’s reaction. In some circles, interracial relationships were still frowned upon. Oh hell, that was another obstacle for another time. He had enough to deal with right now in this moment. His cell phone ringing caused Sam to jump.

“Hello.”

“You're so cute, do you know that?” Tish asked.

“Am I?”

“Mmm hmm. I just wanted to tell you.”

“There is a lot I want to tell you.”

“I'm listening.”

“Not now, later. Wanna play Dark Shadows tonight?”

“As long as you promise to bite my neck.” She replied.

“Your mother is not in the room is she?”

“No, but my sister is and she is giggling. I’ll wait up for you.”

“Good. I’ll see you later.”

Sam hung up, smiling. He definitely planned to bite her neck, and any other place she found desirable.

***


End file.
